Puede Ser
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Oneshot. 'Las chicas no eran mi punto fuerte. Perder una apuesta no me ponía de buen humor. Cuando ambas cosas se mezclaban, el resultado era caótico' Luna&Zacharias. Tierno, corto, divertido. R&R!


**Puede Ser  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

-¡Yo nunca dije que su puntuación iba a ser la mínima! Yo dije que...

-Acéptalo, perdiste.

-¿No pueden cambiarme la penitencia?

Risas.

-No queremos. Anda, ve y pídeselo de una vez.

Es algo natural en mí: Desconfío de Harry Potter. Supe que no era buena idea cuando su puntuación en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos me hizo perder una apuesta.

-Venga, no seas aguafiestas

-¿Que es lo peor que te puede pasar?. ¿Que te diga que si?

-Ya cállense ustedes dos

Las chicas no eran mi punto fuerte. Perder una apuesta no me ponía de buen humor. Cuando ambas cosas se mezclaban, el resultado era caótico, y mas si la chica en cuestión era...

Hagamos una pausa. ¿Quien soy? Zacharias Smith. Quinto curso, Hufflepuff. Ya lo se, ya lo se, la casa de los inútiles, los que sobran... ¿Importa ahora? No. Déjame seguir.

Soy rubio de ojos azules. Algunas niñas se mueren por mis ojos, una carta de amor que recibí los describía como "color zafiro". Me veo bien, diría yo. Soy alto y juego al Quidditch como cazador. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mí.

Creo que me interrumpí cuando les iba a decir quien era la chica... Luna Lovegood. Tercer curso, Ravenclaw. Es una chica excéntrica. Rubia, de cabello alborotado. Ojos grises, que siempre parecen estar mirando mas allá de... Lo que sea que este mirando.

No la conozco muy bien. Solo hablo con ella porque ambos pertenecemos al Club de Encantamientos y frecuentamos mucho la biblioteca sin ninguna compañía, y por lo general terminamos sentados en la misma mesa. He de confesar que la chica me da algo de miedo...

-Anda, ya nos vamos para dejarte solo.

Dicho y hecho, Michael y Justin se fueron antes de que yo pudiese decir nada.

-Idiotas...

Mire hacia adelante, donde se extendía el lago. Luna estaba sola, como de costumbre. Suspire y camine lentamente hacia donde se hallaba escudriñando su superficie. Me reí para mis adentros.

-¿Que se te cayo? -No pude evitar preguntar.

Me miro como si jamás me hubiese visto. Me sacudió un extraño vértigo. Sabia que a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos ("color zafiro", según una admiradora secreta), no me estaba viendo realmente.

-Debajo del agua viven los Nibbobs, que son criaturas sumamente pequeñas de color verde. Se hallan en lugares de clima frío, y si los llegas a ver, te dan buena suerte. Si atrapas uno, te conceden un deseo...

Ya ven por que digo que es excéntrica. Y yo estaba lo suficientemente malhumorado como para seguirle el juego.

-No existen

-No porque tú no puedas verlos quiere decir que no existen. No todo el mundo puede verlos.

-¿Y tu has visto alguno? Es más¿Como sabes que eres capaz? -Pregunte, esperando que eso diera por finalizado un tema tan estupido.

-No lo se -Se encogió de hombros con exasperante calma -¿Como mas descubrirlo, si no es buscando?

Volvió su vista al lago (sin verlo realmente) y se concentro como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Me senté a su lado, buscando como sacar el tema.

Nunca termine de explicarlo bien. Perdí la apuesta, y por ello, debía invitar a Luna Lovegood al Baile de Navidad que por el mismísimo Torneo de los Tres Magos, estaba teniendo lugar en nuestro antes apacible Colegio Hogwarts.

-Creo que nunca los veré -Suspiro, aun viendo al lago

-Porque no existen

Ni se molesto en mirarme. Intuí que estaba enojada.

-Si existen.

Solté una risa incrédula

-Si, claro

-El que tú no seas capaz de ver más allá de tu propia nariz no quiere decir que nadie lo sea, Smith. Eres antipático y cruel...

-Mira, no estoy de buen humor, Luna. No tengo la menor gana de que me comiences a insultar

De nuevo se hizo un silencio. Sentí que me miraba sin verme, como siempre.

-Nunca estas de buen humor.

-Y tú nunca dejas hablar a los demás.

-Y tu...

-¡Basta! -Dije de pronto, harto. Ella dio un respingo –Basta –Repetí con mas calma -Vine a preguntarte una cosa, solo una cosa, y preferiría haberme ahorrado esto.

Eso fue muy Gryffindor. Y yo no soy Gryffindor.

Me entro el miedo después de haber dicho eso.

¿Miedo?. ¿Miedo a que?. ¡Solo le iba a pedir que fuese conmigo al baile!

-Oh... -Dijo ella, pero nada mas.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo.

-Me preguntaba si... –Me mordí un labio, pero luego seguí -Si quisieras venir conmigo al Baile de Navidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin disimular su sorpresa, y enmudeció totalmente. Yo la observaba, esperando...

-¿Eso era lo que querías?

-¿Te parece poco?

-Pero... ¿Realmente quieres venir conmigo?

-Si tu no quieres, no tienes que...

-No, no es eso. No, por Merlín. No es que no quiera. Solo que no esperaba que nadie me invitara...

-Pues yo lo estoy haciendo -Comenzaba a impacientarme. Anhelaba escuchar su respuesta. ¿Y si me decía que no?. ¿Que me importaba que me dijera que no?. ¿Por que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me dijera que si?. ¿Acaso...?

Puede ser.

-No puedo negarme, supongo

-Puedes negarte. ¿Quieres venir, o no?

Entonces ella sonrió y me vio a los ojos. Lo que es mas, esta vez me estaba_ mirando_. No más allá. No una mirada vaga, sino una precisa y fija. En mis ojos. Me estremecí, pero sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-No _quiero_ negarme.

Sonreí.

-Oye¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos? Son del color del zafiro.

Me sorprendí ante esta afirmación, que había leído alguna vez antes en una carta de una admiradora. ¿Acaso...?

Puede ser.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Notas: Les presento mi oneshot mas corto hasta la fecha. Fue una escritura rapida, facil y divertida._

_Me encanta esta parejita. Dan de que escribir._

_Prometí unos drabbles que iré subiendo poco a poco, pero ya me había propuesto escribir este minific y... Salio esto. Preferí publicarlo antes._

_Trate con toda mi alma que ni Luna ni Zach me salieran OOC. Espero haberlo logrado._

_Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Dejen reviews!_

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kay._


End file.
